DRACO MALFOY MEGMENTÉSE
by Naiare
Summary: Míg a varázslóvilág arra vár, hogy Harry Potter megmentse, Draco Malfoy úgy dönt, önmagát menti meg... Fordítás Dayspring művéből. Eredetiben fellelhető: / dayspring/sdm.htm Illetve szoft változat: Merengő fanfic oldalon.
1. Chapter 1

**DRACO MALFOY MEGMENTÉSE**

**Írta: Dayspring**  
Eredeti cím: Prologue: The Plan  
Fordította: Naiare

**Megjegyzések:** Fordítás. Nem minden fejezet ilyen rövid, mint a prológus, sőt… a vége felé majd szép hosszú lesz.  
**Figyelmeztetések:** AU, SLASH, nemi és egyéb erőszak, erős crossover, MTeenPreg, nyers humor, a többit nem lövöm le:)Ja, és nem minden fejezetet fogok szó-szerint lefordítani.

**  
Prológus: A Terv**

A karácsonyi szünet alatt történt, abban egészen biztos volt. Kétségei és fenntartásai korábban is voltak, de már pár nappal a Roxfortból való hazajövetele után az ügy ténnyé szilárdult, és szinte fejbe vágta.

Tekintve, hogy tizenhét éves volt, nagykorú, egyértelművé volt, hogy tavasszal elhagyja a Roxfortot, és azt is, hogy az apja magával viszi a Halálfalók Éves Karácsonyi Ünnepére. Három nap. Három napig hallgatni a sikolyokat, vérben és más testnedvekben fürdeni, érezni a mellekből élve kitépett szívek elhaló pulzálását… látni, ahogy gyerekeket erőszakolnak meg… gyerekeket és nőket megerőszakolni, akik a saját gyermekeik életéért könyörögtek… és olyan dolgokat tenni, amin a valódi érzelmek egy életen át való elrejtése segítette csak túl.

A negyedik napon ő és az apja hazahoppanáltak. Az apja a hálószobába vonszolta magát, fáradtan, elégedetten. Ő a fürdőszobáig vonszolta magát, ahol tiszteletét tette a porcelán Istennőnek, majd zokogni kezdett.

Gondolt az öngyilkosságra is, de az egész ötlet valahogy szívásnak tűnt.

Ekkor történt, hogy Draco Malfoynak egy Tervre volt szüksége. _Képtelen és nem is lesz_ Halálfaló. Nem mintha érdekelték volna egy szemernyit is a muglik vagy a sárvérűek – csak pazarolták a helyet, de a francba is, csakúgy, mint a Halálfalók 90%-a, véleménye szerint – és senki sem vette a fáradtságot, hogy ízekre tépje őket. Ugyanakkor, a Sötét Nagyúrnak is megvoltak a maga pillanatai… Ami egy egészen más ügy volt. A Sötét Nagyúr ocsmány volt és ijesztő, és… és ő nem szerette, ahogy a férfi nézte. Mintha a mugli áldozatok egyike lenne. Mintha Dracót is az oltáron, a Nagyúr furcsán kígyószerű farkára felnyársalva szerette volna látni. Az túl vékony volt, és volt benne egy furcsa S-alakú csavar, amin a makk holmi gomba módjára ült. Sötét Nagyúr vagy sem, nincs az az Isten, hogy az valaha is felmenjen benne. Soha. Semmiképp. Se _Imperio, Cruciatus_ vagy _Avada Kedavra_ nem fogja rávenni, hogy elfogadja a Sötét Nagyúr vékony gombáját sem a szájában, a hátsójában, vagy bármely egyéb lehetséges testnyílásában.

Vagyis három lehetősége maradt: meghal, elbújik, vagy átáll a másik oldalhoz. A _meghalást_ már így is kilőtte. Még nincs elég ember, aki emlékezne majd rá. Meghalni, hogy aztán pár éven belül elfeledjenek, egész egyszerűen pazarlás lett volna. _Elbújni _lehetetlen volt: vérrokona volt a Sötét Nagyúr jobb kezének – egy egyszerű bűbáj úgy megvilágítaná, mint az Északi Csillagot. Átállni a büszkén hülyék oldalára – nem volt épp vonzó választás, de a legtöbb esélyt ez nyújtotta.

De szüksége volt egy erőteljes, hihető indokra az átálláshoz, egy olyan érvre, amit a másik oldal fenntartások nélkül elhinne. Nem szándékozott ugyanis a hátralevő életét árgus és kételkedő pillantások kereszttüzében leélni. Merlinre, az első tizenhét év így is elég volt.

Hmm. Eljátszhatná, hogy reménytelenül szerelmes Harry Potterbe. _Horkantás_. Vagy mondjuk Potter sárvérű kis pincsikutyájába. Na jó, ettől az ötlettől a vécébe okádott. Kijelenthetné, hogy Lucius egész életében kihasználta, ezzel szerezne pár szimpátia pontot. De akkor valószínűleg azt akarnák, hogy beszéljen róla, elpanaszolja és elsírja nekik tragikus végzetét. Mintha többet akarna velük beszélni, mint amennyi feltétlenül szükséges. A fenébe is, lennie kell valaminek, ami elég hiteles ahhoz, hogy elhiggyék, mindent feladott, de nem igényel folyamatos figyelmet!

Aztán Draco Malfoy elmosolyodott, amint egy tündérfényként ragyogó Terv kezdett kibontakozni az agyában. Egy kifogástalan Terv. Egy tökéletes Terv.

Letusolt, majd Lucius privát könyvtárába sietett.


	2. Első fejezet: A fiú, aki megerőszakolt

**Figyelmeztetések:** Lásd a Prológusban(!!!),Durva nyelvezet. Ebben a fejezetben komoly (nemi) erőszak van!  
Eredeti Cím: Chapter One: The Boy- Who- Raped  
**Megjegyzések: Ez egy fordítás, Dayspring művéből. **

**  
****Első fejezet: A fiú, aki megerőszakolt**

Harry Potter megitta tökleve maradékát, elköszönt a barátaitól, majd elhagyta a Nagytermet, hogy letöltse a büntetőmunkáját. A francba Malfoyjal és a talpnyalóival. Crak elgáncsolta Hermionét, Draco röhögött, a következő pillanatban pedig Harry arra eszmélt, hogy McGalagony szétválasztja, majd büntetőmunkára ítéli őket Friccsel. Szomorú volt belegondolni, hogy bár hét évet töltött el a Roxfortban, többször kiállt Voldemort ellen, és túlélte, mégis úgy táncolt, ahogy Malfoy fütyült. Amellett, hogy ő volt a Kis Túlélő, és Voldemort kedvenc célpontja, valahogy a nagy kavarodásban még Malfoy is a szajhájává tette. És még csak nem is profitált a jóból, amivel az járhatna. Lehet, hogy Malfoy egy szemét dög, de egy vonzó szemét dög volt, és csakúgy, mint Harry mindkét nemmel kufircolt. Már nem mintha Harry olyan gyakran kufircolt volna. Na jó, egyáltalán nem kufircolt még. Nos, nem minden értelemben, de mindenesetre mindkét oldallal smárolt már, bár még senki sem tudta ledönteni a lábáról.

Lépteket hallott maga mögött, és a szeme sarkából megpillantotta a tej-szőke fiút. A két fiú némán sétált be büntetésük helyszínére.

- Pálcát – parancsolta Frics, és ők átadták neki. – Takarítani – utasította, és kinyitotta egy tartalék-tároló ajtaját. Mrs. Norris fújt egyet, majd becsukódott mögöttük az ajtó.

A szoba tele volt pókhálóval. Harry levette a talárját, felkapott egy seprűt, majd elkezdte lesöprögetni a polcok tetejét. Malfoy pedig, ahogy látta, felkapott egy vödröt és egy rongyot, majd a szoba másik felében kezdett dolgozni.

- Bájos egy házimanó lennél – hallotta magát Harry, és meglepődött, hiszen úgy tervezte, tudomást sem vesz a másik fiúról.

- _Auta miqula orgu_ – motyogta Malfoy.

- Mi?

- Pofa be, Potter.

Valami megszakadt Harryben, és anélkül, hogy végiggondolta volna, érezte, ahogy megindul Malfoy felé, és nekinyomja a polcoknak.

- Vegyél rá.

Malfoy ellökte magától.

- Már így is elég bajban vagyunk. Menj csak vissza oda ahol voltál, hogy előbb kijuthassunk.

- Most meg utasítgatsz, mi, Malfoy?

- Kopj le Pot…

Harryt elöntötte a pánik, ahogy teste előre dőlt, ajkait Malfoyéhoz nyomta, nyelve pedig betört a meleg, nyitott szájba. Teste alsó felét nekinyomta, és elég egyértelműen nekidörgölte Malfoyhoz. Mi a franc?!

Az első gondolata az Imperius volt, és megpróbálta legyűrni, mint ahogyan azt az órákon tette. Ugyanakkor, bármit tett is, semmi sem állította meg abban, hogy feltépje Malfoy ingét. Semmi sem akadályozta meg abban, hogy fejbe verje, amikor Malfoy harcolt ellene. Semmi sem állította meg abban, hogy a dermedt diákot a földre szorítsa, és leráncigálja a nadrágját. Semmi sem állította meg abban, hogy kioldja a saját sliccét, és beleerőltesse magát Malfoy száraz hátsójába. Semmi sem állította meg abban, hogy vigyorogjon, ahogy Malfoy kezei hasztalanul markolászták a padlót, térdei kisebesedtek, és könnyezni kezdett, ahogy Harry betörte. Semmi sem állította meg abban, hogy Malfoy fülébe kacagjon, körmeit belemélyessze a lágy bőrbe, fogai vadul harapjanak, addig, míg mindkettő vért nem fakasztott.

Mire Harry már azt csinált amit csak akart, Malfoy már csak nyöszörögve feküdt alatta. A rosszullét kerülgette, ahogy lemászott Malfoyról.

- Malfoy – suttogta. Gyengéden átfordította, és tekintete egy döbbent szürke szempárral találkozott.

- Miért? – kérdezte Malfoy rekedt hangon.

Az üvöltés miatt, gyanította Harry. Mindenki üvöltése miatt.

- Ez… nem én voltam. É… én megpróbáltam megállni. Komolyan. Én nem tennék- - Merlinre, képtelen lennék…

- De megtetted.

Harry megrázta a fejét, és próbált tovább tagadni.

- Nem. Én… nem. Valami kiváltotta ezt. Imperius vagy… - a szavai elakadtak, ahogy bevillant neki valami

– Te! Ezt te tetted!

Malfoy még inkább elsápadt. Szürke szemek villantak rá.

- Mit tettem én, Potter? Megerőszakoltam magam?

- Igen! Úgy értem, nem, de… de mondtál valamiféle varázsigét, nemde? Hallottam, hogy motyogsz valamit, és utána… képtelen voltam megállni. Képtelen voltam. Mit mondtál? Mit tettél!?

- Nem varázsige volt – a hangja dühödt suttogás volt, ami illett az arcán csillogó nedves csíkokhoz. Sírt. Elérte, hogy Draco Malfoy sírjon – Egy tünde nyelvű sértés volt csupán. _Auta miqula orqu_. „Menj csókolj meg egy orkot". Én… én önálló tanulmányokat folytatok a Tünde Mágiáról. Néhány- gondolatot – egyszerűen könnyebb tündéül mondani. Én nem… nézz rám Potter. Ez olyasmi, amit magammal tennék? – azzal kinyújtotta vérző, felduzzad kezét.

Harry összerezzent.

- Egyszerre csak egyet. El kell vinnünk téged a Gyengélkedőre.

- _Mi_, nem csinálunk semmit – sziszegte – Te már eleget tettél.

Harry letörten bólintott.

- Akkor én megyek Dumbledore irodájába. Úgy hallottam Azkaban igazán bájos az évnek ebben az időszakában – tette hozzá szárazon. Odasétált az ajtóhoz, abban reménykedve, hogy azon nincs időzítő, és nem kell megvárniuk, amíg Frics visszajön.

- Várj. Nem mászkálhatunk ilyen külsővel – mutatott rá Malfoy, miközben lassan talpra állt, és Harry rádöbbent, hogy egyikük sincs teljesen felöltözve.

Te jó Isten. Hányszor erőszakolta meg Malfoyt? Hányszor próbált Malfoy elmászni, és hányszor rángatta vissza, hogy újra erőt vegyen rajta? Végignézett a vékony testen, összehasonlítva a sajátjával. A sérülések már kezdtek alakot ölteni.

Vértől és kosztól sötét karmolások. Egy púp a sápadt homlok közepén, ami beigazolta félelmét, miszerint Malfoy fejének ritmikus földhez vagdosása nem csak egy rossz álom volt. Harapásnyomok… Igen, volt egy seb a rúgástól. Valószínűleg egy törött borda, a zúzódásos bőre alatt.

Harry addig bámult, amíg Malfoy kezei el nem takarták testét. Felnézett, de a szürke szemek a földre szegeződtek a szégyentől és megaláztatástól.

Harry hányni akart.

Felöltözött, majd belesegítette Malfoyt a rongyokba, ami a ruháiból maradt. A Mardekáros fiú talárja elrejtette a sérülések többségét. Harry megint az ajtó felé nyúlt. Malfoy megint megállította.

- Potter.

Várta az átkozódást, a vádaskodást.

- Ez nem… te voltál.

- Nem, nem én voltam – értett egyet Harry, miközben azon tűnődött, nem hiányzik-e valami Malfoy szavaiból. Sokk alatt volna? Vajon el tud menni egyedül a Gyengélkedőig? Talán segítenie kéne, és csak aztán menni Dumbledore irodájába.

- Hogy érzed, megteszed majd megint?

Harry vadul megrázta a fejét. Előbb kasztrálja magát, mintsem hogy ilyesmi még egyszer előfordulhasson. Lennie kell egy varázsigének, ami meggátolja a férfit abban hogy…

- Akkor felejtsük el. Te nem teszed meg újra, én meg nem mondok semmit.

Egy szikrányi reményt érzett magában. Ami aztán kialudt.

- Orvosi segítségre van szükséged, Malfoy. Én… te megsérültél – volt ugyan alapvető gyógyítási képzése, de nem ilyesmire. Valószínűleg voltak… belső sérülések.

Malfoy vállat vont.

- Megmondom Madam Pomfeynak, hogy nem tudom, ki támadott meg, miután visszafelé mentem a közös büntetőmunkáról, és hogy a folyosón történt.

- Miért? – kérdezte Harry. Ezzel végleg eltűntethetné őt az életéből. Nem ezt akarta? Vagy Malfoy netán…

- Komolyan azt hiszed, hogy szeretném, hogyha az emberek megtudnák, hogy te erőszakoltál meg? Hogy képtelen voltam megvédeni magamat veled szemben? Hogy képtelen voltam megállítani, hogy… Nem. Mindkettőnknek az lesz a legjobb, ha elfelejtjük, ami történt. Feltakarítjuk ezt a rohadt szobát, és visszakapjuk a pálcáinkat. Aztán visszamész a klubhelyiségedbe, panaszkodsz egy sort a büntetőmunkáról, majd lefekszel. Ennyit kell tenned.

- De nem kéne, nem is tudom, kiderítenünk, mi történt? Valaki vagy valami kényszerített az akaratom ellenére – vetette ellen Harry – Tudni akarom mi volt.

- Szarok rá, hogy mit akarsz Potter! Itt én vagyok az áldozat. Engem fognak kiröhögni és nevetségessé tenni, ha ez kiderül. Az apám… A francba! Tartozol annyival, hogy tartod a szádat!

Harry lehajtotta a fejét. Malfoynak igaza volt. Tartozott Malfoynak. De…

- Tudnom kell, hogy veszélyes vagyok-e más diákokra. Mi lett volna, ha Hermionéval vagy Ginnyvel…

- Szóval az rosszabb lett volna, ha őket erőszakolod meg, nemde? – sziszegte dühödten Malfoy.

- Nem! Nem így értettem.

- Akkor mégis hogy értetted? – Harry elfordította a fejét – Jobb, ha egy srácot erőszakolsz meg, mintha egy csajt? Jobb, ha egy mardekárost erőszakolsz meg, mintha egy griffendélest? Jobb ha egy ellenséget erőszakolsz meg, mint egy barátot?

Harry zavarodottan a falhoz vágta az öklét. Nem is érzett fájdalmat, ahogy Malfoy ijedten megugrott. Malfoy most már valóban és eléggé félt tőle. Ez boldoggá kellett volna hogy tegye.

De nem tette.

- Te ülj csak le, én befejezem a takarítást. – Ennél nagyobb koszt és kevesebb eszközzel is feltakarított már a Privet Drive-on.

- Azt hiszem, inkább állok. – suttogta Malfoy.

Harry arca eltorzult, majd takarítani kezdett.

**~*~**

Draco az éjszakát a Gyengélkedőn töltötte. A történetét, miszerint a folyosón támadták meg, előadta Pomfeynak, Pitonnak és Dumbledorenak. Kapott gyógyító és altató főzeteket, a társainak pedig azt mondták, hogy idegösszeroppanást kapott, amikor házimanó-jellegű munkát kellett végeznie.

Az altató bájital ellenére Draco korán ébredt, és figyelte a felkelő Napot, ami őszintén remélte, számára egy egészen új világra virradt.

**~*~**

A Griffendél toronyban Harry Potter azt mondta a barátainak, hogy fáradt, majd egy hosszúra nyúlt forró tusolás után ágyba feküdt. De képtelen volt elaludni, és miután mindenki lefeküdt, kiszökött a hálókörletből, fel a torony tetejében lévő elhagyatott szobába. Behunyta a szemeit, és egyetlen könnycsepp futott végig az arcán, ahogy megállapította, ő többé nem csak a Fiú, aki Túlélte, hanem a Fiú, aki Megerőszakolt Valakit.

Ezt Voldemort tervelte ki? De miért vonta bele Malfoyt? Ha morálisan akarná romba dönteni, Hermione, Ginny vagy akár Ron lett volna a célpont. Vagy csak ki akarta csapatni, és de Malfoy büszkeségével nem számolt. Valószínűleg, amint kitudódna, hogy Malfoy nem vádolta meg, kapna egy baglyot az apucijától. Erről kellett, hogy szóljon!

Ugyanakkor, lehet, hogy talán nem is Harry volt a célpont, hanem Malfoy. Talán valaki Malfoy után hajtott. Az iskola többsége utálta, és a mardekárosok között állandó hatalmi harcok dúltak. Talán valaki Harryt használta fel bosszúból.

Vagy talán Harry használta fel Harryt, bosszúból. Valóban mindent megpróbált, hogy leálljon? Volt akár egy szemernyi rész is benne, ami élvezte Malfoy alárendeltségét, a sikolyait, a könnyeit? Malfoy volt az ellenség. Talán valami benne elhatározta, hogy helyre rakja Malfoyt, hogy megalázza, megtörje…

Harry figyelte a felkelő Napot, és azt kívánta, hogy bárcsak ne a mára, hanem a tegnapra virradt volna.

**~*~**


	3. Második fejezet: Egy életen át tartó

Figyelmeztetések: Lásd a Prológusban (!). Néhol durva nyelvezet előfordulhat.  
Eredeti cím: Chapter 2: The Role for a Lifetime  
Megjegyzések: Ez egy fordítás, Dayspring művéből. A két P-vel kezdődő kifejezést direkt nem fordítottam le, szerintem jó így is. Ja, és **tudok Dumbledore néhol váltakozó magázódásáról-tegeződéséről. **

**  
Második fejezet: Egy életen át tartó szerep**

Az összehúzódás akkor nyilallt Dracóba, amikor felkelt, és ahelyett, hogy a fürdőszobába indult volna a szokásos reggeli mosakodáshoz, a paplanján összegömbölyödve találta magát és a szájába harapott, hogy elfojtsa nyögéseit. Ahogy a hasizmai ellazultak, eltűnődött az elmúlt két hónapon.

Látta Potteren, hogy meglepődött, amikor másnap nyugodtan, összeszedetten sérüléseiből felépülve besétált bájitaltanra. A kapcsolatuk jószerével az elkerülésre korlátozódott. Nem volt több összecsapás, értelmetlen provokáció vagy elsuttogott fenyegetés. Egyikük sem vett tudomást a másik létezéséről, de Draco néha magán érezte Potter pillantását, és tudta, hogyha a szuperhős barátai valóban törődtek volna vele, látták volna az arcára kiülő bűntudatot. De a Sárvérűt és a Weasley-patkányt túlságosan lefoglalták a saját kis jelentéktelen összetűzéseik, vagyis amit _nem akartak_, azt nem is látták.

Egy árnyék borult rá, és ahogy felpillantott, a fölé hajoló Crakot és Monstrót pillantotta meg.

- Menjetek reggelizni – utasította őket. – Azt hiszem, csak megfáztam, erről van szó. A Gyengélkedőn leszek, ha bárki kérdezné.

Figyelte, ahogy elmennek, majd talpra, majd a talárjába erőltette magát. Az összehúzódások ritmikusak voltak, de ha megfelelően lélegzett, nem bénította meg teljesen. Szerencsére végzett egy kis kutatást, így várta is a fájdalmakat. Ha nem így lett volna, már rég pánikba esett volna. Nem volt ideje egy újabb

Tervre.

Elindult a Gyengélkedő felé, és mielőtt belépett volna, megállt egy pillanatra, hogy felvegye arcára a kellő kifejezést. Aggodalmas, de bátor. Ezt a megközelítést választotta.

- Mr. Malfoy?

Ránézett a javasasszonyra, majd nagyot nyelt.

- Madam Pomfrey… - kezdte, majd hagyta, hogy a következő összehúzódás végigfusson a rajta. Előre hajolt, s átölelte a hasát.

- Még egy influenzás. Ha előbb kerülnétek ide, mintsem hogy elkapnátok, én… - de a mondatot nem fejezte be, és megrázta a fejét. Az arca megmerevedett, ahogy az aggodalom kiült rá – Mi az gyermekem?

Draco összeszorította karjait, és a földre szegezte a tekintetét.

- Progenitor vagyok Madam.

Madam Pomfrey felnyögött.

- Biztos benne, Mr. Malfoy?

- A felől, hogy Progenitor vagyok igen. De a másikban nem. Ezért jöttem önhöz.

A nő intett neki az egyik ágy felé.

- Mondania kellett volna valamit már… korábban.

- Nem gondolkodtam tisztán azon az éjjelen – mondta szégyentől és legyőzöttségtől nehéz hangon. A nő együttértően bólintott – Utána pedig nos, nem akartam tudomást venni a lehetőségről. A legrosszabb már megtörtént. Egészen biztos, hogy ennél rosszabb már nem lehet.

Az asszony megszorította a vállát, majd előhúzta a pálcáját. Végzett pár precíz kis pöccintést és suhintást, majd szomorkásan elmosolyodott, ahogy a hasa halványan fénylett.

- Sajnálom, Mr. Malfoy.

Draco megremegett, majd felsóhajtott.

- Ettől féltem.

- Szeretnék egy teljes vizsgálatot elvégezni, majd értesítjük az Igazgató Urat, a Házvezető tanárát. No meg a szüleit…

- Nem! Kérem Madam Pomfrey, ne a szüleimet. Nem tudhatják meg! Megölnek, vagy… még rosszabb.

- Csitt, gyermekem. Ezt később megvitathatjuk a tanárokkal. De először tudjuk le azt a vizsgálatot.

Egy órával később Draco az igazgatói irodában ült, míg Piton védelmezően mögé állt. Dumbledore hosszasan fürkészte, és Draco hálás volt, amiért egész fiatalon elsajátította az okklumenciát. Elrejteni a gondolatait Luciustól volt az első mágia első formája, amit magától tanult meg.

- Mélyen elszomorít az esete, Mr. Malfoy – mondta az igazgató – A tény, hogy ilyesmi megtörténhetett az én fennhatóságom alatt, megbocsáthatatlan. És ha ugyan minden elsötétül, a fény is mindig ott ragyog.

- Mint például a tény, hogy most biztosra kideríthetjük ki támadott meg – mondta Piton bosszúvágytól fűtött hangon – Egy egyszerű _Pater_ teszt és a bűnös neve kiderül, akkor pedig számolnia kell a következményekkel.

- Muszáj? – kérdezte Draco, és igyekezett, hogy ne hangozzék nyávogásnak – Csak bonyolultabbá tenne mindent.

- Miért mondja ezt Mr. Malfoy? – kérdezte Dumbledore – Mégis hogy bonyolítana bármit is az, ha tudnánk ki…

- Jobb, ha a neve titok marad, e felől biztosíthatom – figyelmeztette Draco.

- Tudod ki volt – mondta Piton, és megállapítás volt, nem kérdés – Kiderítetted?

- Mindig is tudtam.

Piton dühödten Draco elé lépett.

- Miért hallgattál erről? Ez netán valamiféle… hogy is mondják a muglik? Q-Randi volt? Egy ismerős tette?! Egy másik mardekáros az?

- Nem, nem Q-Randi volt. És nem, nem egy mardekáros.

- Akkor miért védi őt? – kérdezte szelíden Dumbledore.

- Mert nem az ő hibája volt, Uram. Egy átok, vagy bájital hatása alatt állt.

- Honnan tudod?

Draco felpillantott a házvezető tanárára.

- Mert ő nem olyasvalaki, aki ilyet tenne. A természete ellen való.

Piton elsápadt.

- Egy griffendéles.

Draco bólintott.

- Büntetőmunkád volt aznap este Potterrel, nemde? – folytatta Piton – Nem a folyosón történt.

- Nem, Uram.

- Harry támadott meg? – kérdezett rá Dumbledore.

- Igen Uram.

- És mi a faszomért véded Harry Pottert?! – köpte Piton dühödten, és Draco tudta, hogy a tanár roppant dühös, ha képes volt ilyen szót kimondani, főleg a felettese előtt.

- Nem Pottert védtem. _Magamat_ védtem. Ha megvádoltam volna Pottert, hogy megerőszakolt, senki sem hitt volna nekem. Még úgy is, hogy Madam Pomfrey készített pár fotót, még úgy is az én hibám lett volna. Én lettem volna a hülye, aki elcseszte. Biztos titkon Potter után vágyakoztam, és egy vágykeltő bűbáj rosszul sült el. Vagy a Sötét Nagyúr kényszerített, hogy megtörje Pottert. Vagy hogy… én… én akartam. Könyörögtem Potternek, hogy legyen durva velem. Vagy hogy egy perverz vagyok, aki alul szeret lenni…

- Ez az átkozott házrendszer – motyogta Piton.

- Talán figyelnünk kellett volna a Teszlek Süveg intéseire – mondta Dumbledore szomorúan – Vagy ez által elkezdhetünk együttműködni. Értesítenünk kell Mr. Pottert és a szüleid, Draco.

Draco tudta, hogy a következő pillanatok kritikusak lesznek.

- Nem mondhatjuk el a szüleimnek Uram. Mit gondol, hogy reagál majd az apám, ha megtudja, hogy engedtem, hogy Potter ilyen brutálisan magáévá tegyen?

- Te _nem engedtél meg ilyesmit _– lehelte Piton.

- És mit gondol, Lucius számára mi a különbség a kettő között? – addig figyelte az arcukat, amíg biztosra nem vehette, egyetértenek vele – Nagykorú vagyok. Nem kell visszatérnem hozzájuk.

- De… - kezdte volna Dumbledore.

- De mi, Uram? Tudja jó, hogy _ki és mi_ az apám – Draco keserűen felnevetett – El tud képzelni jobb módot arra, hogy ártson Potternek, mint hogy irányítsa vagy megölje a gyermekét? A Nagyúr magán kívül lenne az örömtől. – megrázta a fejét – Nem mehetek haza. Soha többé.

- Felfogja, hogy mit mond Mr. Malfoy?

- Nincs választásom Uram – azzal átölelte magát – Ennyim maradt. Nem kockáztatom. Nem tehetem – érezte, hogy egy könnycsepp végigfut az arcán. Kicsit megdöntötte a fejét, hogy biztosra vehesse, a könnycsepp megcsillan a fényben.

- Mi is itt vagyunk érted Draco, és Harry is, ebben nem kételkedek – mondta Dumbledore annyi bíztatást sűrítve cinkosan hunyorgó szemébe, amennyit csak lehetett.

Magához hívott egy baglyot, majd egy sietve megír levelet erősített a lábához mielőtt útjára bocsátotta.

**~*~**

Harry nem lepődött meg, amikor egy bagoly jelent meg a Griffendél klubhelyiség ablakában, majd egyenesen hozzá repült. Akkor sem lepődött meg, amikor elolvasta a benne lévő utasítást. Erre az üzenetre várt, mióta megtudta, hogy a bájitaltan óra elmarad. Ez, és hogy Malfoy nem jelent meg a reggelinél, egyszerre töltötte el aggodalommal és megkönnyebbüléssel. Belefáradt ennek a szörnyű titoknak a rejtegetésébe. Üldözte az álmaiban és nappal is. Nem volt második eset, de az első elég is volt. Készen állt a büntetésre.

Megdöbbentő volt, hogy Malfoy nem szólt semmit két hónapon át. Azok alapján, amilyen hisztériát levágott Malfoy a hippogriff vágta seb miatt, Harry biztos volt benne, hogy Malfoy szétkürtöli a támadást, amint elmúlik a kezdetleges szégyenérzete. Döbbenten látta, hogy a fiú másnap megjelent az órákon, és a zsarolás hiánya pedig egyenesen letaglózta. De mostanában észrevette, hogy sápadtabb és aggodalmasabb. Úgy gondolta, hogy az emlékek hamar ráveszik Malfoyt, hogy mindent kitálaljon.

- Harry?

Harry Hermionéra mosolygott. Ők ketten voltak az egyedüli griffendélesek haladó bájitaltanon, és épp visszatértek a klubhelyiségbe, hogy tanuljanak a váratlan szabadidejükben.

- Dumbledore látni akar.

- Történt valami?

Harry megvonta a vállát.

- Valószínűleg csak azt akarja, hogy mentsem meg a világot. Megint. – mondta rosszmájúan – Elvégre, én vagyok Potter. Harry Potter.

Hermione felnevetett.

- Örülök, hogy Ron nincs itt. Sosem érti meg a mugli utalásainkat, és ha el kell magyarázni már nem is olyan vicces.

Harry elmosolyodott, és azon töprengett vajon lesz-e lehetősége elköszönni… vagy azonnal őrizetbe veszik.

- Légy türelmes vele 'Mione. Megéri.

A lány kíváncsian nézte.

- Persze, hogy megéri Harry. Biztos vagy benne, hogy nem tudod, miért akar látni az igazgató?

- Bármi lehet – hazudta – Találkozunk később, rendben?

- Persze.

Elhagyta a tornyot és anélkül, hogy húzta volna az időt, megindult a vízköpő-szörny szobra felé.

- Csótány-csokor – adta meg a levélben leírt jelszót. Felsétált a lépcsőkön, majd be az Igazgató irodájába, és cseppet sem lepődött meg azon, hogy ott találta Malfoyt és Pitont.

- Harry, kérlek foglalj helyet – intett Dumbledore a Malfoy melletti székre – Azt hiszem tudod miért vagyunk itt.

Harry bólintott.

- Én… megerőszakoltam Malfoyt, és örülök, hogy ő mondta el, mert ha ő nem tette volna, akkor én teszem meg.

Dumbledore komolyan nézett rá.

- Nem kétlem, hogy ez súlyosan nehezedik a lelkedre. Tudtam, hogy valami bánt, de olyan jó lettél az okklumenciában – mindketten – hogy nem tudtam kideríteni, mi nyomaszt ennyire. Örülök, hogy végre kiderült.

- Én is – értett egyet Harry – Lesz per, vagy mehetek egyenesen Azkabanba?

- Így vonz a börtönélet, Potter? – kérdezte Piton a Malfoy melletti másik székről. Harry elvörösödött.

- Nem. De bűnös vagyok. Amit Malfoyjal tettem… megérdemlem, bármit kapok is.

Dumbledore megrázta a fejét.

Nem lesz semmiféle bebörtönzés, Harry. Mr. Malfoy nem azért van itt, hogy vádat emeljen ellened.

Mi? – meredt rá Malfoyra Harry. – Mi folyik itt?

Megmondtam, hogy nem hibáztatlak Potter.

De… de itt vagyok. Miért vagyunk itt? – Malfoy csak le akarja járatni Piton és Dumbledore előtt? Ez elég jelentéktelen, szánalmas dolog lett volna, de végül is Malfoyról volt szó.

Komplikációk léptek fel.

Harry Dumbledore-ra nézett. Mégis miféle komplikáció? Oh, Merlinre, csak nem fertőzte meg Malfoyt valamiféle nemi betegséggel? Nem kéne már előbb szexelni ahhoz, hogy átadhasson valamit? De végül is bármit elkaphatott egy vécéülőkéről, nem? A francba. Dudley. Dudley bármit hazahozhatott. A rohadt életbe, megfertőzte Malfoyt valamiféle mugli kórral, és most mindkettejüknek mugli specialistához kell járniuk majd, és Malfoy fel s alá fogja rugdosni a seggét ezért.

Potter én Progenitor vagyok.

Szóval egy valóban egy betegség volt. De legalább nem tűnt muglinak.

- Azt meg tudják gyógyítani nem?

Dumbledore felnevetett, Piton elvigyorodott, míg Malfoy csak a szemeit forgatta.

- Idővel elmúlik – mondta szárazon.

Harry megkönnyebbült.

Remek. Örülök, Malfoy. Akkor elfelejthetjük, ami történt, nemde? Visszatérhetünk az eredeti tervhez?

Malfoy dühödten rámeredt.

Potter te idióta, _terhes_ vagyok.

**~*~  
**

A következő rész tartalmából:

„…_ Szenvedély – szólalt meg hirtelen Harry._

- Mire gondolsz?

- Egyszer hallottam Hermionét Lavenderrel beszélgetni, mikor Madam Pomfreytól jöttem vissza egy összecsapásunk után. Lavender azt mondta megszállott, szinte szenvedélyszerű a kapcsolatunk. És Hermione egyetértett, majd azt mondta, hogyha egyszerűen csak kefélnénk, kevesebb lenne az erőszak..."

**~*~  
**


End file.
